


Everyone has a crush on Draco

by Magicg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Harry secretly dates Draco, Humor, M/M, after war, chatting late at night students, even the boys are gay for Draco, everyone has a crush on Draco, harry is jelaous, harry loves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicg/pseuds/Magicg
Summary: After the war, students are invited to join the school again. (There is a change I made to the original story: I have decided to end the war in the seventh year, but also no student finished the seventh year. So they are all back to finish it, TOGETHER).In the late of the night, everyone gathers in their respective house, and chit-chat about their crush on Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Everyone has a crush on Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This is a humorous work. Hope you enjoy it! This is a fanfiction of mine. Characters and Harry Potter books/movies belong to J K Rowling. Drarry belong to drarry shippers.

Gryffindor house: It’s midnight. 

\- Harry!  
\- Hm…  
\- Are you still awake?  
\- Yeah Ron.  
-… What are you thinking about?  
\- I don’t know… stuff…  
\- Certainly: Stuff…. Is this stuff a Slytherin boy with blonde hair, …  
\- Oh Ron! Stop it already! – and bored, Harry stirs to the other side, avoiding every eye contact with the other boy.  
\- Stop it?!! Who: me, or you who still stalk Malfoy with the Marauder’s Map. Admit it Harry: you are in the 7th grade and the war is over already.  
\- What do you mean? I don’t understand!  
\- You are stalking Malfoy because you are obsessed with him!  
\- Oh shut up! – growls Harry and throws a pillow at Ron with angry.  
\- Someone has a crush! Someone has a crush!- says Ron while jumping from the bed and runs toward the common room.  
\- Just shut up!!- and throws another pillow at Ron, but it only crushes toward the wall, because Harry aims it wrong from the rage.  
Blushed from the rage and from the shame, Harry got up and got dressed quickly. He took his Invisibility Cloak too.  
\- Ron! Ron, where are you git? I haven’t finished with you yet! – said Harry while walking down the common room.  
\- Shhhh!!! – said Ron while putting his finger against his own lips. – Hush!  
\- What is it now?- asked Harry very quietly. – Are you eavesdropping the girl’s dormitories?  
\- Hush and listen to what they are talking about. – said Ron and made a place to let Harry eavesdrop with him against the closed door.  
\- Hey, hey hold a minute girls!- is heard Hermione’s voice. - Everyone knows that a smart girl like me is the best spouse for a noble!  
\- What??!!!- surprises both Harry and Ron.  
\- You?! For a noble??! – says Ginny. – Just look at me: I am the proper wife for a pureblood noble like him.  
\- Him?! – Ron asks Harry quietly. – Who are they talking about?  
Harry tells him to hush. He had an idea who were they talking about.  
\- Draco Malfoy need a wife who can make all his house chores and cooks him delicious food in every meal.  
\- She has right! – said Ron to Harry. – I would do the same to him!  
\- Hey, don’t tell me you… -said Harry with a threatening look.  
\- Calm down man! I know you have a crush on him, ok?  
Harry calms down.  
\- But I have to admit that Malfoy is really good looking! – added Ron.  
Harry became furious again, but the girl’s quarrel made him hush and eavesdrop again.  
\- Oh Ginny please! – said Parvati. – Malfoy doesn’t need to marry a “house elf”, because he already has plenty of them! He need a girl that can accompany him in all that big lonely manor!  
\- And in his trips all over the world! – added Padma.  
\- Oh is that so? – said Harry in quiet.  
\- What are you doing guys?  
Both Harry and Ron spun around to face the one who spoke. It was Neville, Seamus, Dean and Percy.  
\- Percy?! What are you doing here you book worm??  
\- Why are you spying the girls? – asked Neville.  
\- They are talking! – said Ron.  
\- Talking? – asked Seamus.  
\- About Draco Malfoy! – said Harry.  
\- Malfoy?!! – said all the other boys and approached their ears to join the eavesdropping “mission”.  
\- I think he needs someone to understand his deep thoughts and feelings. – said Luna with her creepy voice. – Someone who can make him feel better in a world full of prejudices!  
\- Oh Luna please! – Said Hermione. – You don’t even are a Gryffindor! How did you come here by the way?  
\- I just followed the hallway and the portrait opened when I said the password…  
\- Nevermind. Anyway, I think Malfoy needs someone to make him forget all the bitter atmosphere that war has left. – said Hermione. – Books are the best way to make him forget about that uneasy situation!  
\- Shove off! – intervenes Ginny. – He needs a warm home where he can feel welcomed. Also, have you seen him? He is slim and elegant! He needs a muscular wife who can help him fight and defeat his enemies. He also needs someone to run through the fields, someone to race over the broom…  
\- Stop, stop! – intervenes Padma. – Are you saying he needs some horse or farm animal? Girl, he needs a romantic wife!  
\- He needs someone to show him a beautiful side of the world! – added Parvati.  
\- Or the mysterious one! – said Luna.  
\- Oh Luna! Books Luna, books!  
\- No! He needs a strong and competitive wife!  
\- Romance!!!  
The boys started to quarrel as well.  
\- Hey, I know how to cook delicious breakfast to him, every morning!  
\- What kind of breakfast you know to cook Ron: plate and chicken since in the morning?  
\- At least, I will not explode any kitchen, Seamus!  
\- Guys, fighting like this is very bad!  
\- Neville, you want him for yourself too!  
\- Well… - blushes deep red. – I admit that Draco is attractive… but he is very cold… and strong… I think he can protect me better than I can… and also I don’t have any special ability… yet.  
\- He needs someone smart and cold, just like me! – said Percy.  
\- How can you make a claim like that brother? You are not smart and cold, but only an old book covered in dust and forgotten in the rusted book-shelves!  
\- How dare you Ronald! I’ll tell father and mother about this!  
\- Oh really? What will you say that you are gay for Malfoy?  
\- Look who is talking: The one who was spying the girls only to discover more about Malfoy!  
\- SHUT UP!!! – ordered Harry very angry but with lowly volume. – Look!  
Harry was looking through the keyhole while the others were hearing.  
\- See this? – Ginny stretched her arm while holding in her hand a photo of Draco.  
\- Oh Ginny! – said Hermione surprised. – What…. What is this?  
\- My father had learned about a muggle program called “Photoshop”. So, I decided to take a picture of Malfoy and with that program I dressed, okay undressed, him and let him only in boxers!- she said very excited.  
\- Ginny… you… you…. – gritted his teeth Ron.  
\- Look, look, your sister Ron! – said Seamus.  
\- That…. That….- said Harry with his hands made fist in anger.  
\- While those ones are real. – added Ginny. – Look: Here is Malfoy while taking off his robe during the potion class, in the sixth year; this one is Draco flying over the Quidditch pitch.  
……..  
Slytherin girl’s dorm: Everyone except Draco is gathered there.  
\- Hey, Pansy! Do you still have the comb that Draco used to comb his hair?- asked a slytherin girl.  
\- Yes, yes! How can I lose it? I gained it with much effort!  
\- You stole it... literally. – said Blaise.  
\- I gained it!  
\- You stole it!  
\- Gain!  
\- Oh, never mind it! – said another slytherin girl. – You are so lucky Pans! You play with his hair all the day!  
\- No, only ...  
\- Shut up Blaise! – ordered Pansy very angry at him, and in a fraction of second, her face turns into a sweet one when she faced the girl. – Of course dear! I play with his soft and pure white hair! He also stays with his head over my lap during the evening... when we are at his dorm!  
\- Actually, this happens when we are studying at the common room or...  
\- Shut that mouth up, Blaise!!! – ordered Pansy, this time gritting her teeth with a fake, but really threatening smile.  
\- Wow!! Pansy!  
\- We wish we would be in your place!!!  
\- Wait, wait! There’s more! He... once ... offered me ... to let me see him in pyjamas!  
\- WOOOWWW!!!!  
\- Yes, - said Blaise, bored from Pansy’s exaggerated lies. – but Draco’s pyjama’s are very long, and very well closed in buttons. Literally, he is wearing a night-time “uniform”. You can see no difference from his school uniform.  
\- By the way, have you seen him? He never exposes his body! – said a slytherin girl.  
\- Even his arms!  
\- He always is in long sleeves and keeps his shirt very well-buttoned!  
\- How pity! – said Pansy.  
\- With that beautiful body he has!  
\- Tell us more, Pansy!  
\- Hmph... yeah Pans! Tell us more lies...  
\- Blaise....  
\- ... or imagination ... yeah.... imagination...  
\- SHUT THE MOUTH UP!!! – Pansy shouts at Blaise.  
\- Shshshsh!!!! Keep quiet Pansy! We don’t want to wake Draco up!  
\- Or hear us!  
\- Or cought us here!- said Blaise. – I don’t want him to find out what we think about him!  
\- Oh really Blaise?- said Pansy. – You want to keep your feelings secret too?  
\- Shut up Pansy!- Blaise blushed deep red.- Since we are all gathered here, each one of us wants to be with Draco more than in a mere friendship.  
\- Oh, never mind it! It’s 3: 20 AM. Draco must be dreaming a beautiful trip around the world now! – said Pansy with dreaming sight!  
\- Or he is dreaming for his future wife!  
\- Or for a fancy car! – said Blaise.  
\- Or he is dreaming me holding his hand while we walk together....  
\- Oh sure! But that would be a nightmare, Pans, not a dream! – said Blaise ironically.  
\- HOW (hits him in the arm )DARE (hits him harder) YOU STUPID (hits him and he starts to fall while laughing) IDIOTIC .......  
\- 

Hufflepuff common room. 3: 25 AM  
\- He is very kind! People just judge him for his past! – says a hufflepuff girl.  
\- Yes, he actually is a very very good person! – says another.  
\- And beautiful too! – said another one.  
\- Yes, actually he is even more beautiful than the girls! – said hufflepuff boy.  
\- Really?! – said a girl.  
\- Yes, yes! – said another boy.  
\- Have you seen his skin? It’s flawless: pure, soft, ... flawless.... just flawless.... – said the first boy.  
The girls admitted in a deep sigh.  
\- Have you seen his smile? – said a girl.  
\- I think the right question is: Have you ever seen him smile? – asked a boy.  
\- That’s right! He is staying in the darkness, but he is waiting for a light to save him... – said the girl.  
\- ... a hand to pull him up from the abyss of the past... – added one of the boys.  
\- ... he needs a shoulder to support him in his dark days... – said another girl.  
\- .... and someone to warm his cold wintery days... – said another boy.  
The “romantic poetry” goes on and on from a girl to another and from a boy to another one.

Ravenclaw common room. 3:35 AM.  
\- Seriously! He is the biggest equation I have ever seen! – said a ravenclaw girl.  
\- x+ Draco Malfoy = “happily ever after” life. Find the x! – said another ravenclaw girl.  
\- He has no formula... – said a ravenclaw boy.  
\- ... no theorem... – said a girl.  
\- ... no physic law.... – said a boy.  
\- ... no logarithm ... – said a girl.  
\- He is a locked book! – said another girl.  
\- He is beautiful but very complicated.... – said a girl.  
\- He is like a pure substance, but from a very difficult chemic reaction! – said a boy.  
\- All the antique knowledge doesn’t explain this ... – said another boy.  
\- So hard in the surface, but so soft in the inside! – said a girl.  
\- So many forces over him... from external to internal factors ...- said a boy  
\- ........................  
A great scientific and bookish chat over Draco kept going until late.  
...................................  
Astronomy Tower. 3: 45.  
\- Why so late... Potter?  
Draco’s voice echoes all over the tower. Harry ascended the stairs with the maximum of his speed. He was almost breathless when he reached the top. He took off his invisibility cloak and ran toward Draco.  
\- They... were keeping me busy! – said Harry almost angry with the people in subject.  
\- Who?  
\- Gryffindors. They are all claiming to be better as your future spouse! They.... prats!!!!  
Draco smirks.  
\- Are you jealous?  
Harry blushes in anger.  
\- I am a human being. Of course I get jealous for my boyfriend! Especially when we keep on dating secretly! No one knows you are not single anymore!  
\- Yes, that is true! We have been dating like this for years.  
\- But you know what Draco? I am tired of all this!  
\- I thought you liked this!  
\- I did, but I think has time to make things official! – said Harry while wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. Harry’s eyes were sparkling.  
\- So? You have any plan or are you just thinking of it?  
\- You’ll see it!  
\- But I am your boyfriend! I have to know things before the others, right? – said Draco with his amazing smile in the face.  
\- That’s why I need to make it a surprise for you too! – said Harry while he begun to sweat.  
\- .... I think you just haven’t thought anything yet! – said Draco with his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
\- NO! No! It’s not like that! – said Harry nervously. He felt like he was in the middle of the Draco’s suspicion and doubt tornado. A real tornado! – Hey... you... did you use your legilimency powers over me??!!!  
Draco begun to laugh as if he caught Harry’s most embarrassed secret.  
\- No I didn’t! I just know you very well Harry Potter! I know when you lie, when you are embarrassed, when you are hungry, when you are bored, when you are planning but no result still, ...  
\- Oh really?- said Harry while smirking and pulling Draco closer.  
\- Yes.  
\- Then... do you know what I want to do now? – asked Harry with a bright grin in the face.  
Harry in a fraction of second pulled Draco in a deep kiss. Just under the stars they were kissing. On the late of the 3: 47 AM, they were kissing. When all the other part of the school was dreaming of being in the same room with Draco, they were kissing in the Astronomy Tower, in secrecy.


End file.
